


J-Walking

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: The day Victor Zsasz was arrested… aka his first date with Jim
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Victor Zsasz, Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz, implied
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	J-Walking

If Jim woke up this morning knowing what sort of day he would have – he would have turned over and gone back to sleep because in all honesty, he wasn’t paid enough to put up with the kind of headaches and trouble Gotham can bring on a good day. But of course, he didn’t know and he got out of bed and started his day. And in all honesty, how normal and smooth things were running should have been a clue on the fact that something was going to happen.

And it did. And it was all Victor’s fault – nothing or no one will convince Jim otherwise.

It started with the killer j-walking and Jim who was in a bad mood from a failed lead on a case opting to arrest someone for something and if he couldn’t get Victor Zsasz on countless murder charges – he was going to get him on j-walking. It was better than nothing at the moment.

Normally when you arrest someone for something, they would deem petty, they put up a fuss or they give attitude or run because they have other warrants and think you’re after them for those.

Not Victor.

He did put up a fuss, but only until he was put in the back seat of Jim’s vehicle.

Then he did what he did best – annoy Jim.

It was one thing for him to sass him off. And Jim wished that that was all he did. But no, this was Victor and the bald-headed killer opted to flirt. And did so the entire way back to the station where trying to get him in the holding cells was another matter entirely as Jim wound up handcuffed to the man who just stood smiling. They both wound up in the captain’s office – where the new captain obviously had the look of not being paid enough. Harvey was there as well, but he wasn’t helping the situation either.

The entire conversation consisted of:

“J-walking.”

“Yes.”

“J-walking…”

“Yup.”

“Why.”

“It’s against the law.”

All the while Harvey was muttering under his breath, “I’m too sober for this…”

Victor, on the other hand, seemed to be very pleased with himself. Jim seemed annoyed and flustered, the captain bewildered because he was well aware of the reputation of everyone in the room. And to have one of the most feared assassins in Gotham arrested for such a trivial charge was not what he expected.

The silence seemed to stretch before Jim was given the order to either charge him with something more serious or release him.

Jim released him. Or planned to but the key for the handcuffs that were used – was lost. So, they had to go to the storage room to pick up another key. Thankfully it was one of the more modern handcuffs that have a standard key. But that didn’t stop the fact that Jim was going to be lectured later for it. The walk was thankfully quiet at least until they were alone.

“You know Jim, I found today to be a very pleasant day.” Victor seemed sincere, that was the odd part and it threw Jim off enough that he replied with a stiff “you’re welcome.” It seemed to make the killer smile widely as he happily walked beside Jim. Entering the storage room, they got a weird look from one of the officers no doubt stealing printer paper and trying to be discreet about it. It was Victor who mentioned it, pointing out that there was a multiple of choices considerably better to steal. The officer seemed to hurry out after that. Jim just sighed and wondered if it was too early for a drink.

Finding the keys for the handcuffs was harder than anticipated – mostly because Victor seemed to be in a mood for sightseeing.

Twenty minutes later they were finally leaving the storage room. Jim held Victor’s arm right above his elbow and hastily directed him out of the building. It did nothing to ruin the obvious good mood Victor was in. And Jim could guess why as Victor handed Jim his lost keys before leaving.

Jim cursed the man before trying to put the whole thing behind him. And after a week – he nearly did.

That was until the suspect he was trying to catch a week earlier was found sitting at Jim’s desk tied with a bow and a card.

_“Dear Jim,_

_Thank you for the lovely date last week. Although your skills require work, maybe a dinner next time?_

_Not the Iceberg Lounge – it would be unbecoming to bring a date to work. It’s cute when you do it, but Oswald might frown if I brought you to my workplace, I think he still has that crush on you.”_

To make matters worse, it was signed with x’s and o’s and Victor’s name. Harvey lost it then, laughing and complaining that he was too sober. All the while Jim just stared at the letter and wishing that the ground would swallow him whole.  
When did this become his life?

It would be much later when he received a text with an invitation to a small café not too far from where he lived. He didn’t know why blamed it on curiosity – but he wound up agreeing to meet Victor there and with an exasperated sound accepted the box of chocolates and small stuffed animal.


End file.
